Wet or Dry
by FuzzyLion
Summary: Coming home after a hard day's work is never better than when you have someone you love waiting for you... LeonxCloud


Disclaimer: You have no idea how I would love to own the charries and loactions and whatnot, but alas, they belong to Squeenix and Disney and all that.  
Warning: Any and all mistakes are mine, this was written at work, typed up and the ending was written at sometime after midnight, so don't hate me for the crappy ending. xD Also, this fic contains yaoi, for those of you who don't know what that is, it's a sexual relationship between two males. Yes, this does get graphic. Yayness. Enjoy.

Wet or Dry.

It was absolutely pouring with rain, just how he liked the weather as it suited his mood almost to perfection. The rain clouds hung low in the sky and thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, announcing the progression of a fierce storm, one the city had been in dire need of for some time. The recent stretch of hot and humid weather, although nice, was wearing on many people's nerves and making them more than a little grumpy and irritable. When the rain had first started to fall the city folk had been elated, leaving their homes and their work to stand out in the downpour even if only for a few moments, just to feel the rain on their faces as they turned them to the sky, bathing in the cool water falling from the sky.

Leon was no different.

As usual, he'd been working relentlessly on the city's restoration and doing so in recent weeks had only been made more tiresome by the humid weather. He was actually sat atop one of the roofs he was repairing, his tools set down beside him as he looked over the rain soaked city. If he was at all bothered by the fact that he was as drenched as the landscape he was observing, then he gave no indication of it. He valued the solitude he had right then since the committee members had been annoying him far more than usual lately, Yuffie especially, and for once he was glad to be away from them.

"They can't have much left to do now." A woman announced as she pottered about below the house the brunet was perched atop, chattering to a friend of hers about the restoration effort. "They've done such a good job repairing the city. We should do something to thank them for all their hard work. I'll put it to the meeting next, I'm sure everyone will agree."

Leon groaned quietly. The others would be pleased to hear that the people of the city wanted to repay them for all the effort they'd put into returning the city of Radiant Garden to its former glory. Leon on the other hand, wanted little more than to be left alone to get on with the work and fade away into the background again. He may well be good at being a leader and slide with unnatural ease into such positions of authority but he disliked the responsibility that came with having people looking to him for direction and guidance. At least things got done when he was in charge.

He sighed softly into the chilly air, brushing wet chocolate bangs from his troubled grey eyes. If he lingered in the rain any longer then he'd be getting lectures from Aerith about taking better care of himself. Aerith. His stoic nature clashed with her caring personality and the brunet knew that it was only a matter of time before the girl lost her temper with him. It was hard to get any sort of reaction out of him on the best of days, nothing beyond his normal raised eyebrow or sarcastic comment, and he knew it frustrated the other committee members beyond words.

Lingering only a little longer in the cold rain, he soon gathered his tools and climbed from the roof, careful of slippery slates on the roof and rungs on the ladder as he descended back onto the pavement.

Cloud would be waiting for him. With another lecture no doubt. He snorted softly, gunmetal grey eyes closing to allow him one more moment to savour the feeling of the rain falling on and around him before he made sure he wasn't leaving any of his tools behind and set off for home at a leisurely walk.

He and Cloud shared a house not far from the castle and he knew without a doubt that his blond companion would be sat in front of a warm fire, his features seemingly glowing in the flickering firelight with a good book in his slender hands, just waiting for him to get back from his work. Cloud worked too but he wasn't part of the committee, insisting that he would be of no use in such a line of work heedless of the seemingly incessant assurances that he'd be fine, or that they could find some work more suited to him. No, instead, he resumed an old job of his, a delivery service from Tifa's bar which was situated deeper in the city. He used Fenrir to get around, the massive machine allowing him to travel far and fast with little fuss. The committee had put his services to good use on several occasions, but that day he'd be at home. He didn't have a schedule to keep so to speak but he did like to keep his evenings free so that he could spend time with his boyfriend. Sappy? Maybe. With them both working completely different jobs though, any time alone they could get together was valuable.

Of course, their relationship was common knowledge, how could it not be when they had Yuffie's strangely innate ability to be in the worst place at the worst possible time, but they weren't very obvious about it, keeping their looks and their kisses to places where there would be no-one else to see them, interrupt them.

Heading down the street on which their house was located, Leon's pace increased ever so slightly in his eagerness to get home. No sooner had he closed the door behind him than a pair of soft lips were on his and he was pressed bodily against that same door, a knee sliding between his legs and lightly nudging them apart. "Cloud…" He breathed once the blond had pulled away a little.

"You're soaked." Came the indignant reply as the smaller male stepped back and away from the taller brunet. Leon didn't think the statement warranted a reply if the raised chocolate brow was anything to go by. "Go take a shower, warm yourself up." Cloud ordered, stepping aside to allow Leon passage to the bathroom. The mirth dancing in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by the younger of the two. The temptation to go after him, follow Leon into the shower was almost too much and images sprang, unbidden, to his mind. Ones of his brunet bishie dragging the soapy washcloth over his body, shaggy chocolate locks hanging limply over his eyes as he bowed his head slightly, a flash and the naked male was dragging his fingers through his hair, washing out the shampoo…

Dragging his thoughts from the gutter, he resisted that urge and left the brunet to shower in peace, unaware of how the older male would have been more than happy to share his shower. A mere fifteen minutes later, a length of time that seemed short after the time he spent idly stood in the hallway lost in his daydreams, and Leon returned from his shower wrapped up in a simple black bathrobe with Griever sewn into the pocket. The robe was a birthday gift from Cloud after the brunet insisted that he didn't celebrate his birthday and therefore didn't want anything. Leon would never admit to liking the bathrobe as much as he did but the good thing about Cloud was that he needn't say anything and yet somehow the blond understood him.

The younger male took in the sight of his companion stood with his arms folded, his usual scowl on his lips and his hair falling limply to his shoulders and he couldn't help but smile. Leon had been so tense lately that it was something of a relief to see him relaxed a little after his shower. He was still tense, as could be expected of someone in his position but he doubted the older male would ever completely let go of the burden resting upon his sturdy shoulders.

The brunet's expression didn't soften even as his blond partner approached him, nor did he back away. Standing his ground despite the predatory look in the brilliant blue eyes of his boyfriend, Leon's expression still didn't change even as Cloud pressed against him once more, arms sliding around the other's waist.

"I'm still wet." Leon stated with a raised brow as the frown finally slipped slightly.

"I know you are." Came the softly spoken reply as Cloud's hands travelled up to toy with the damp locks that brushed his partner's shoulders, dampening the collar of the bathrobe that hid his body from view. Leaning up to place a soft kiss to the gunblader's lips, the blond's hands slid back down and his fingers intertwined with those of the brunet as said male finally unfolded his arms, letting them fall to his sides. Their hands joined, Cloud pulled his companion to the couch so that they could sit in front of the fire as the blond had been before his boyfriend returned home, just as Leon had predicted he'd been.

After some shuffling to find a comfortable position, they ended up with Cloud laying atop Leon who was laying across the couch. The blond male was more than happy to lay with an ear to his gunblader's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as they watched the fire burning merrily before them, bathing the room in a light orange glow. The atmosphere was so relaxed and peaceful that for some time Leon thought that his companion had drifted off. That was until the younger swordsman began to lightly nuzzle into his neck, placing small kitten-ish licks to random spots on his throat. He was obviously trying to get a reaction out of the stoic brunet but the older male did little more than tighten his arms around the male and arch his neck a tiny bit to allow for easier access to the slender column.

That prompted Cloud to try a little harder, his nuzzling and licking becoming light nipping and sucking though not hard enough to leave any marks on the lightly tanned skin. Yet. Again Leon did nothing besides allow his eyes to slide closed. If there was one thing Leon was infamous for, it was that stubborn streak of his and it seemed as though he was employing that stubbornness to their time together. Rising to the challenge presented to him, Cloud slid a hand into the folds of the lion's bathrobe, feather-light touches ghosting over the firm chest, searching for the brunet's peaked nipples. Leon's breath caught when the blond found what he sought and Cloud smirked slightly as he latched onto a random spot on the side of his partner's neck to bite and suckle there at the same time as he began to pinch and pluck at the nipple he'd located only minutes before.

Leon had gone very tense again but the younger male knew it was because he was trying not to give away how much he was enjoying what was being done to him. Cloud knew better than to be disheartened by the fact that he wasn't getting much of a reaction out of the brunet. The stoic man wasn't particularly vocal at the best of times.

Rolling the pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Cloud continues with his ministrations until there was a clear mark on the side of his neck. If the older male was at all unimpressed by the fact that he'd likely need to wear a polo neck for the next few days then he didn't show it. He leaned up from his attack of the brunet's neck and joined their lips in a deep kiss but pulled away just as his partner moved to make it deeper still, a teasing glint in his eye. Leon was a strong guy, he could take some teasing, or so he thought anyway, he really had no idea of the limits of his companion's patience when it came to intimacy and foreplay. He was eager to find out.

Returning his attention to the nipple he was toying with, he suddenly stopped tending to it, trailing the hand lightly down his lion's chest, gently stroking the other's sensitive abdomen as he slid down Leon's body and parted the bathrobe as he went.

Leon seemed to be relaxing again, his head resting on the arm of the couch, eyes closed and lips parted as he inhaled deeply and slowly. When the hand crept to his abdomen, the muscles tensed and he arched subtly into the touch, encouraging more of the same. He certainly wasn't anticipating the blond's next move though and his breath hitched, eyes snapping open to look down upon the normally shy blond who had his lips wrapped around the previously neglected nipple and was tugging on it with his teeth. His own so far motionless hands chose that time to begin creeping up his boyfriends back beneath the material of his shirt, fingertips brushing softly over the corded muscle that flexed and contracted depending on which area he pressed or stroked.

Cloud clearly didn't have as much self restraint as his brunet companion as he moaned quietly around the nipple he was still toying with, the moan actually stimulating Leon who felt a shudder race down his spine. The hand that wasn't sneaking beneath Cloud's shirt made its way down the blond's body to rest on his backside, lightly groping and squeezing the soft flesh. The blond moaned again, leaving the older male's now saliva-slicked nipple and blowing across it. The contrast of warmth and cold had Leon biting on his lip to keep from making any noise, a pointed canine threatening to break the delicate skin. Cloud grinned when he looked up, climbing his partner's body to press light kisses to the other's bitten lips and lightly rock his hips against the brunet's groin.

To his disappointment Leon still made no sound but to his delight the brunet took control. He sincerely doubted that he had worn the other down or that Leon's patience had run out, it was more likely that he wished to be in control since for reasons Cloud was not aware of, the older male disliked the lack of control he had over any situation, including those with regard to intimacy. One day, Cloud would make the brunet see just how good it felt to actually let go completely, to trust his entire being to his partner without fear. It wasn't going to be that day though.

Leon shifted slightly, a miniscule movement that only the trained eye would catch and Cloud braced himself against his companion in a similarly subtle movement. As he predicted, Leon gave a small show of strength and flipped them over on the couch cushions, rolling them towards the back of the piece of furniture so that neither of them inadvertently found themselves making nice with the floor. Hovering over the younger male, the brunet's normally cold silver eyes shined with ill-suppressed lust

With all the repairs that had been going on, they'd had little time to do more than share a few kisses here and there considering Leon was either too tired or too stressed to indulge in a little fun, not that he'd ever admit to such things.

Neither of them had said anything since snuggling on the couch and it seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't break the silence with words that would never truly express how deeply they really felt for each other. It was such a treat to be able to come home to someone who didn't need his every mood and feeling explained to them, they could read each other's expressions and silences as easily as if they'd done so all their lives.

Leaning down to place another light kiss on lips, Leon began to carefully remove the blond's shirt, undoing the buckles and catches that held the outfit together before slowly pulling down the zipper and easing the shirt from his shoulders, folding the item with meticulous care and setting the article of clothing down beside the couch. His companion merely raised a slender blond brow in mild amusement and started fumbling with the fastening on his pants only to have Leon gently move his hands aside and the brunet removed the garment with as much care as he did the shirt. Humouring his partner for the time being, Cloud let his companion undress him, laying there with rapidly dwindling patience.

The brunet's gaze wandering appreciatively over his body, Cloud shifted beneath the intensity of that scrutiny and as if sensing his partner's discomfort, Leon joined their lips once again, this time for a long and needy kiss, dropping all pretences of taking things slow. Cloud gently moved his hands up his lover's chest, smoothing his hands up and over the other's shoulders, pushing the robe off and allowing him to stroke and grasp at the corded muscles of his partner's back.

Bracing himself on one arm, Leon used the other to pinch and roll a nipple, making Cloud gasp and break the kiss. Leon's lips curled into a light smirk and he moved the hand down, away from the peaked bud, teasingly caressing the younger male's body until he could grasp and stroke the firm curves of his boyfriend's backside. The blond gave a soft moan and pressed himself into the hand, clutching at Leon's shoulders hard enough already to leave small crescent shaped indentations in the bronzed flesh.

Once again the pleasurable attention stopped, leaving the blond to guess at where his partner would touch next. Apparently the older male had decided that he'd had enough of beating around the bush because he began to nip and lick at the other's collarbone at the same time as that wandering hand closed around his half-hard length. Cloud bit down hard on his lip to keep from making another noise but still another quietly escaped his control. He began rocking his hips even as Leon's hand moved back and forth, trying to encourage his lover to move his hand faster, grip him more firmly but Leon wasn't having any of it. He was in control and he would go at his own pace.

Just feeling the erection swelling in his hand was enough to make a shiver race down his spine and all the while he attacked his partner's collarbone, intent on leaving his own mark on the pale skin of his lover's body.

Leon was playing him like a finely tuned violin, knowing just where to touch and for how long to get his body to ache for him. It never ceased to amaze him just how tender the fierce lion could be when he wanted to be, how he could be wielding Lionheart with the intent to kill and then come home and be a gentle boyfriend whose touches did no harm at all.

"Stop teasing…" Cloud ordered in a breathy whisper, chest rising and falling rapidly, heart racing.

"Impatient Cloud?" The brunet murmured, his rich voice lightly teasing as he gave the velvet hardness in his hand a firm squeeze.

The blond bit back another, louder moan, clutching tightly at the man above him

The arm Leon was using to support himself was shaking a little, sweat beginning to bead on his skin and he carefully lowered himself upon his younger partner, pressing their heated bodies together. Cloud's hands wandered down the brunet's back, one trailing around to the front of his body, teasing his body to full arousal by way of light strokes to his lover's cock. Leon gave a soft hum of appreciation, giving the area he'd been tending to a long lick before pressing his lips to Cloud's once again. The brunet's length was pressing into Cloud's thigh and he shifted position slightly to press himself against the crease of his lover's ass.

A light tap on the shoulder brought him back to reality from where the sensations of rubbing himself against his lover were stealing away any coherent thought and the blond pressed a small vial of some sweet smelling oil into Leon's hand and closed his fingers around it. Taking the hint, the older male sat back, albeit reluctantly and pulled the cork from the top, proceeding to coat his fingers with the aromatic liquid, well aware of the pair of eyes on him, watching his every movement closely.

The younger swordsman's eyes were locked on the digits smeared with the oil as he told himself to relax, to allow the slick fingers entry into his body and his body responded to his unspoken demand to loosen up.

It was Leon's turn to watch intently as the first finger slid into Cloud's body with little resistance. The blond moaned freely above him, deliberately clenching around the inserted digit and making Leon wish he was already buried deep inside the other's passage, his erection being hugged by the clenching muscles, not merely his finger. Knowing Cloud was trying to make him lose control, Leon resisted the carnal urge to forgo the preparation and just fuck the younger man beneath him and instead slowly moved the digit back and forth to spread the oily lubricant.

"Hyne dammit Leon…" He gasped, head thrown back into the cushions on the couch. "Stop going so slowly!" He demanded, a desperate edge to his voice as he tried to shift and wiggle in his place to force the finger deeper.

The gunblader gave a soft growl and nipped at the blond's earlobe as he leaned back in, inserting a second finger past the tight ring of muscle, prising a low groan from the squirming man. Carefully scissoring his fingers as he moved them in and out, Leon stretched the channel with the same care as he had folded the clothes earlier, unwilling to hurt the blond regardless of whether or not Cloud wanted him to.

When the mild burn had faded somewhat, Cloud began to wordlessly encourage a third finger to enter him, rocking onto the two digits already stretching and preparing him.

Leon still refused to give in, going slow enough to frustrate his lover but quickly enough to satisfy himself. Soon enough though, a third digit joined the two already inside the younger male and Cloud squirmed in discomfort, prompting the brunet to give a few light tugs on his partner's arousal to keep him hard before he removed his fingers and started smearing the oily substance over his own erection.

Cloud's eyes opened a touch to watch as the gunblader's skilled hands moved over his own hard length and he noted the ache within his body, the need to have something replacing the fingers that had stretched him so gently and as his gaze travelled up from the hands caressing the swollen member, up to his lover's face, he knew that he wouldn't have to endure any more teasing.

Leon was biting into his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood and his head was bowed, eyelids drooping. He looked up when he felt the blond's eyes on his face and they locked gazes even as Cloud leaned up for a lingering kiss. The brunet used an oil-slick hand to push the swordsman back into the couch, following him down to deepen the kiss into something more heated, more desperate. With his free hand supporting his weight, Leon used his other hand to guide himself to the blond's prepared entrance, tauntingly gliding his leaking length along the crease of his lover's ass, back and forth until Cloud whimpered softly into the kiss and tried to rock down and literally impale himself on the older male's erection.

Seemed as though Leon retained enough self control for a little more teasing; Cloud had underestimated his companion's sheer will and determination to hold out on him. However, after breaking the kiss to utter a soft plea, Cloud felt the blunt head of Leon's cock starting to press into him. He moaned louder and buried his face in his partner's neck, tugging on the gunblader's earlobe and moaning right into his ear.

It made a shiver ripple down the older male's spine and the brunet pressed himself in to the hilt in response to the blond's freely emitted moans. Leon stayed there, feeling his lover's passage hugging him tightly, revelling in the feeling of having his cock buried completely inside his companion.

Cloud squirmed slightly, trying to adjust to the feeling of being so totally filled and inadvertently gripping tighter still to the length buried within him, prying forth the first proper moan to have left Leon's lips since they'd begun. Encouraged by the needy sound that came from his companion, Cloud tried to shift again, smirking a little as he did so. "Move." He ordered huskily, enjoying the sound of his lover's breath catching at the perverted order and delighting as his partner obeyed, slowly pulling out with another throaty groan.

The younger male bit down on his tongue to keep from making another noise but he gave a soft cry as his partner pushed himself back in with a little more force. Each thrust then became harder, faster, making the blond rock beneath his lover, his back beginning to burn and chafe against the fabric of the couch cushions he was pressed against. No more words were spoken and the silence of the house was broken only by the harsh slapping of sweat damp skin on skin and the softer moans and gasps as their bodies met over and over, breaths stolen between passionate and heated kisses.

The fire burning in the grate was dying down, casting almost eerie shadows on the wall as Leon moved above the blond but they were generating more than enough heat between them to make up for the dwindling fire, sweat coating their bodies and reflecting the dying light as the flames diminished completely, leaving only glowing embers to barely illuminate the room.

Cloud was panting heavily as they broke the latest messy kiss and instead of crushing their lips together once again, Leon moved to nibble and suckle on the blond's jaw, this time making sure that he left no lingering evidence of the attention he was lavishing upon the spot, licking and kissing away the hurt caused by small nips and bites. The blond was gripping his shoulders hard enough to leave prominent bruises, and then his hands moved south, grabbing at the gunblader's ass as if to pull him deeper still, physically make him even just touch his prostate again as Leon thrust into him.

The older male manoeuvred Cloud into a position that allowed him to wrap his legs around his waist, enabling him to drive deeper into the blond who moaned out his appreciation and after a few of the deeper, stronger thrusts, the swordsman was spilling himself between their overheated bodies and clenching impossibly tighter around Leon's arousal as he rocked into him one last time and tumbled over the edge into orgasm.

Rather than just collapse on top of the younger male and bask in the afterglow of their respective climaxes, Leon had the foresight to pull his softening length from his lover's body and he sat back, wanting to just lay down on the couch with his partner and perhaps they could fall asleep, curled together in the fading warmth and he could draw his bathrobe over them and they could rest until whatever crises demanded their attention come morning. In fact, that was the best idea he'd had all day and under the watchful eye of the weary blond, he reached over the edge of the couch and tugged on the dark robe discarded earlier.

Cloud squirmed on the cushions for a moment, apparently too caught up in the pleasant lethargy to care about the fluid decorating his stomach and abdomen before settling in against his lover as the brunet pulled the robe over them both, feet sticking out the end and the pair of them huddled together to prevent Leon, who was on the edge, from falling off. Arms wrapped around each other, Leon rested his head on his younger lover's shoulder, a leg curled over one of the blond's and the pair of them lay in silence until the sound of heavy breathing alerted the brunet to the fact that Cloud was asleep.

Smiling softly at his companion and after leaning in to place a final kiss to his lover's lips, Leon nestled his head under the other's chin and closed his eyes, following Cloud into sleep.

Wet or dry, being able to come home to Cloud was what made all the hard work worth it.

AN: So. What do you think? Any and all comments are welcome and encouraged. Thinking of writing a sequel, also smutty, about the following day, lemme know if you'd be interested.

See you around!


End file.
